Capture the Heart?
by laugh.love.fangirl
Summary: It's easter and the Greeks are celebrating it in the only way they know how. A good not so old fashined game of capture the flag. Percabeth!


**Percy P.O.V**

Even though we Greeks don't celebrate Easter, when you have a camp of like 200 demigods not including our Nymphs and Satyrs and other mythical beings. How could you not celebrate? And we were celebrating this Easter the only way we Greeks know how. A good old game of Capture the flag. Except there was a little twist. Instead of a flag you get a oversized easter egg, it wasn't humongous but it was larger than the average egg. and they gave you a backpack in case you had to engage in combat while running across the border to make it fair.

Team 1 was Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Dionysus, Iris, Aphrodite, Nike, Heb and Tyche.

Team 2 was Athena, Hermes, Heapatues, Apollo, Demeter, Hecate, Aphrodite and Hypnos.

That meant I wasn't on Annabeth's team, which is terrible because she knows way too much about me to be trusted. She knows me better than I know myself, and to make matters worst I was on the Aphrodite cabins team! Well, half of the Aphrodite cabin. They've been very overpopulated since the Gods swore their oath to claim their children. Those stupid girls are going to be swarming all over me. But it won't be so bad, because the worst of all of them, Drew, doesn't love me, she likes Travis. Which sucks for him, but not for me. Ever since I saved Olympus my days have been filled with hanging out with girls and girls on end, except for the only one I actually like, Annabeth. I don't like her in _that _way, but she is my best friend, she has been for years. But instead of helping me when I get swarmed by girls, she just gets mad at me and storms off. Like, there's something I can do to prevent it! It's not my fault I'm gorgeous! I wonder why she does that, she get's even more mad when I ask her why she's upset, I don't know why though.

Anyways.. after the games began Annabeth had a mischievous smile on her face, which couldn't mean anything good for my team, so I decided that I'd guard the egg.

After we planted the flag in what we believed to be the perfect spot, I sent everyone else away including Nico and Jason because if they got to stay '_it'd be like totally not like fair to the Aphrodite cabin'. _I sighed and waited while looking at my reflection in the river near where we hid the flag, not bothering to cover myself. I kicked at the ground, feeling very bored, my ADHD was kicking in. This was all Annabeth's fault, if she wasn't such a good strategist I wouldn't be standing here bored out of my mind. I'd be out there fighting for her heart. Wait _heart_?

I mean flag, why would I fight for her heart? Im not that ruthless. I mean here egg. I should be fighting for her egg, as a matter of fact, I'm getting tired of standing here. Forget Annabeth and her stupid plan, the next time another one of my teammates comes running by they're taking over because I have better things to do than stand around here waiting, when no one's going to come for probably hours.

I sat down on a rock, it's been like an hour at least and no one was here. This couldn't be a plan of Annabeth's because if it was someone would've came for the flag by now. I finally heard some rustling in the bushes and I hopped up with joy and ran over to the direction it came from. When I got there I saw no one, but when I looked up I saw two white winged sneakers in the tree branches. Sons of Hermes. I looked closer and saw their faces more clearly, the Stoll brothers.

"Why don't you two idiots come down here and make it a more fair fight".

"Sure thing", replied Connor, or at least who I thought was Connor.

The only person that could tell them apart immediately with no problems was Katie Gardner, it's too bad she was gone.

Not dead gone, but gone from the Demigod life, she left about a year ago. No one knows why, but I have a feeling it has to do with Drew.

"So, Perce, are you ready to lose", Connor said

"To you two", I smirked, "No way".

"Not to us", said Travis, gesturing behind me. "To Annabeth".

Sure enough I turned around to see none other than Annabeth herself grabbing our egg.

"Hey!" I shouted.

She winked at me and gave me a little wave and ran off. So, of course I ran after her. I actually caught up to her surprisingly fast.

"Surrender the egg, Annabeth," I said when I was on her heals.

"Never", she huffed.

"Oh yeah?"

"You'll have to pry it from my own two hands".

Fine she wants to play it that way, I tried to be nice and give her the option but nope, she has to play hard to get. But whatever.

I tackled her to the ground.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I can't believe that jerk _actually _tackled me. No way in hell could that be overlooked.

I tried to get up but he pinned me to the ground and wouldn't let me up.

"Let me up you jerk", I said.

"Tsk tsk Annabeth. You've never known anything good. Haven't you any idea how many girls would love to be in your position right now. It's not everyday you get stuck under the savior of Olympus. So just embrace the feeling and be grateful for once" he said.

Jeez, how big was his ego. I swear Apollo has a smaller ego.

"Screw you".

He started to crack up at that. I sighed, those were a _very_ bad choice of words to use in a situation like this.

Since words wouldn't get me anywhere I kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine and even though he's invincible it still hurt him and he rolled off of me. I took that as my chance to win and started to run. But he caught up to me again. He grabbed my hand and spun me around I was so close to the boundary but I knew I'd have to fight him. I took out my dagger and it clashed with his sword. It was hard to fight with the egg on my back but I did it anyways. I went behind him and kneed him in the small of his back, his only vulnerable spot, he fell like a sack of potatoes, but quickly stood and we engaged in combat again. We spent a few minutes parrying and blocking each other, transferring from offence to defence, we knew each other too well for this to go anywhere. I knew I wouldn't be receiving any help from my team because everyone was too busy trying to fight off his team. It seems like their battle strategy was _'engage them in combat and miraculously win' _that was Percy's specialty.

"So why aren't you out there fighting with the rest of you team".

"Well, someone had to be here to face you and your genius plan", he said winking.

"Then, it's a good thing it was you because no one else would've fell for it".

"Excuse me", he said while blocking my jab at his ribs.

"When the Stolls made that rustling noise you ran straight to it, leaving the flag perfectly unguarded", I said pridefully.

"Well, how'd your little sneaky plan work for you", he retorted, while I parried him.

"It would've worked perfectly if the Stolls hadn't blown my cover".

Our weapons clashed and they were stuck there. I couldn't win in this position the stronger person always wins. We both knew this person was Percy.

"Well, well, wise girl I think we both know who's going to win this".

It couldn't happen like this, I am _**not**_ going to lose to this dork. I have too much riding on this.

I took a really deep breath, tried to keep my lunch in my stomach and prayed to my mom that she'd understand my strategy and that I was only doing this for the prevail of my team. This was a sacrifice that I felt obligated to make for the sake of my team.. and my drachma.

I kissed him.

And he dropped his sword in shock.

I made a break for it and this time I got away. I passed the boundary and the red egg turned green in my hands and the horn sounded. I kept running my teammates gathered around me and everyone cheered (except Percy's team obviously). Someone lifted me and the crowd started chanting "Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth". And all was right with the world. Then I got a glimpse of Percy and he had an impossible to read look on his face and then I started to wonder if maybe he was mad at me for kissing him then his swarm came and surrounded him again and my rage dismissed the thought.

_Who cares what he feels?_

_He obviously doesn't care what I think. _

_Just look at him and his rabid mob of human barbie dolls?_

"Hey, you just won, cheer up Annabeth", said Malcolm.

I mustered up the most realistic smile I could and plastered it on my face. I sighed, only if Katie Gardner were still here, she'd understand how I feel, but all because of Drew she's gone.

You see they were both in love with Travis, so in order to get Katie out of the picture she charmspoke Travis into loving her. She made everyone believe they were dating and then she charm spoke Katie into believing that Travis would never love her and no one ever would so it would be better if she just left camp halfblood for good. Thalia and I are the only ones who know because we're the only ones who overheard it being said. I've never told this to anyone not even Percy or Malcolm. But I will get Katie back, even if I have to drag her by her roots. Get it _roots _cause shes a daughter of Demeter and I meant hair roots but the.. similarities.. and.. yeah.. you don't get it.

I sighed and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.

"Hey Annabeth", Percy said as I was exiting the dining pavilion.

"Hey, Percy", I said back smiling, until two Aphrodite campers came by and ruined it that is.

"Oh, there you are Percy", they flirted as I tried (and sort of failed) to contain my gag. "We were looking for you everywhere". Then they looped their arms with his and glared at me. I rolled my eyes in return and walked away. I heard Percy say something to them but I ignored it and continued walking away.

"Wait, Annabeth", he said.

"No, hang out with them, enjoy yourself", I said.

"Why do you always get like this, it's not like I actually enjoy their company".

"Then do something about it for once!" I said as I stormed off.

I was hanging out with Rachel, Tyson, Leo, Grover and the Stolls since Percy was busy with his new found best friends the aphrodite cabin. I sighed as I skipped stones on the lake.

"Annabeth!" called Grover.

"Yeah", I said looking up.

"We been calling your name so long, why you sad Annie", said Tyson.

"Because she has the hots for Percy, and he spends all his time with beautiful Aphrodite campers that she can't compete with", said Clarisse who was walking by.

"Is that true Annie", Tyson asked.

"Basically", said Conner.

"But in a less surreal manner", added Travis.

My face turned beet red and I was extremely flustered. I pushed the both of them into the lake with no regrets.

"We can swim Annie", said Travis when he bobbed up.

"Whatever", I snapped.

"We're your closest friends Annabeth, you can tell us anything", said Rachel.

"Yeah we won't tell Percy", said Travis.

And they all burst out laughing and I was redder than ever.

Thank goodness the conch horn rang for the campfire.

"I hate you all", I murmured as I went to the campfire.

"We love you too, Annie", Leo called out behind me.

_At the campfire._

I got alot of "Good game Annabeth" 's and pats on the back, but none of that fazed me.

"Hey, Annabeth", said Percy as he sat beside me. It wasnt anything out of the normal to start acting like friends after we fought because we fought too often to be all bitter about it all day.

"Good game, earlier", he said. I perked up remembering my victory earlier.

"Yeah I totally won! In your face seaweed brain!", I bragged like a 6 year old.

"Yes, you were", he smirked.

"It was a small sacrifice that needed to be made".

"I bet it wasn't thats much of a sacrifice for _you_", he said cheekily.

"What's that supposed to mean", I snapped.

"Couldn't get enough of me on Mount Saint Helens could ya".

"As if".

"Then why'd you kiss me".

"Because Clarisse and I had a bet that I had to win, and separated times call for desperate measures-".

"Yeah, nice excuse Annabeth", he said cockily. "But, we both know that you have a crush on me. And that's okay because there's always has room for one more in my fan club".

"Oh get a life", I retorted annoyed. "I wouldn't have a crush on you if you were the last boy on the planet".

"Oh, I think you mean _man_".

"No, I mean _boy_", I said. "That's all you are an annoying, immature, stupid _boy_".

"Annabeth, you've never known anything good", he said frowning.

"I kno-", I started but was interrupted by Grover.

"Yo, Perce, get over here", he called.

"Well, see you Annabeth", he smirked.

I don't like where this is going to lead.

"Bye", I said flatly, narrowing my eyes at him. As if I were challenging him to continue with whatever he was planning to say.

"Do I get a kiss", he said making an over dramatic kissy face at me leaning in closer.

"No!" I said shoving his face away with both hands. "Go away!"

He chuckled.

"Bye, Annabeth", he said while getting up. "Happy Easter".

"Happy Easter", I called out.

We hadn't talked normally for like weeks.

"So, Annabeth", said Silena sitting down beside me.

"Yes", I said.

"I think you captured something more than a egg today".

"And what would that something be".

"A heart".

"Who's heart".

"Who do you think?" she asked gesturing to Percy.

"Oh, no",I said shaking my head.

"Oh, yes", she said back.

"Annabeth, it truly doesn't take a daughter of Aphrodite to see the feelings have towards each other. I just happen to be one".

"I don't... I don't know about that", I stuttered.

"Accept it, Annabeth. Today you've captured a heart".

I sighed and looked at Percy taking in all his features.

I don't know, could it really work between us.

I had know idea how long I was staring at him but he winked at me waking me up.

"Take a picture Annabeth! It will last longer!" he called.

I groaned and put my head down. All our friends started laughing. I can't make anything easy for myself can I? First I kiss him. Then I have stare at him for Zeus knows how long.

I've given him a lifetime of torture in at least 8-12 hours.

I sighed. A day in the life of Annabeth Chase.


End file.
